Nouormaundie
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: En 911, le Royaume Franc et le Royaume de Bretagne en ont marre de voir leurs côtes pillées par les vikings. Ils tentent donc le tout pour le tout. Donner une terre à ces barbares.


Titre : Nouormaundie

Rating : K+

Personnages : Basse et Haute Normandie - Basse et Haute Bretagne - France

Résumé : En 911, le Royaume Franc et le Royaume de Bretagne en ont marre des pillages vikings. Ils tentent le tout pour le tout. Donner une terre à ces barbares.

Note de l'auteur : Un OS qui avait été suggéré par Dragonna, c'était drôle à écrire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Francis avait peur. Oui, c'était sûrement lâche mais là, il était terrifié. Et puis, il y avait de quoi ! Malgré son statut de nation, il ne restait qu'un enfant en cette année 911. Ces derniers temps, lui et ses voisins Haute et Basse Bretagne avaient eu affaire aux vikings. Un peuple du Nord (dont personne n'avait encore vu les représentants) qui se contentait de piller les côtes françaises et bretonnes. Son roi, Charles le Simple, avait décidé de céder un territoire, la Neustrie, à ce peuple pour leur permettre de s'installer et cultiver la terre. Ainsi, ils subviendraient eux-mêmes à leurs besoins et n'auraient plus besoin de piller. Malheureusement, c'était un pari risqué et il entendait encore la voix d'Haute-Bretagne, un petit roux hyperactif mais toujours hésitant, lui dire que « Mais ça risque de leur donner une base d'attaque pour envahir leurs voisins ! Et les voisins, c'est nous ! ».

Mais pas le choix, ils devaient prendre le risque.

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé au port à observer cette immense navire à la forme allongée, orné d'une tête de dragon en guise de proue. Des voiles rayées rouge et blanches de manière verticale et deux rangées de boucliers sur les côtés. Son roi avait songé à leur donner un territoire en plein cœur du Royaume Franc, sans la mer, pour les priver de leur majeure force de frappe : la voie navale. Mais ils avaient vite constaté que ces longs navires effilés leur permettaient de se glisser sans peine par les fleuves, comme lorsqu'ils avaient remonté la Loire pour piller Nantes (ça avait fait hurler Nolwenn pendant trois semaines au moins. Au point que Stefan était parti se réfugier chez Francis).

De là où il était, il voyait certains des vikings transporter des caisses, discuter, jouer à des jeux de dés ou encore s'entraîner. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnants…Même les femmes étaient vêtues d'armure, prêtes à la guerre ! Ces guerriers étaient grands et imposants, le froid ne semblait pas les déranger et l'effort non plus. Il frissonna en songeant à nouveau aux paroles d'Haute-Bretagne. Leur donner un territoire et ainsi une base pour envahir leurs voisins…Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si ces monstres de combat déferlaient sur le Royaume franc ou breton ? Ca le terrifiait rien que d'y penser. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Il avait peur de se retrouver sous le joug du représentant de ce peuple. Il avait déjà peur de devoir simplement le rencontrer…Mais quand il fallait y aller, on y allait ! Il devait être courageux pour son peuple !

- Ooooh, trop chou !

Trop à ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui. Il releva les yeux et pâlit alors que l'autre installait sa double-hache sur ses épaules.

Francis s'évanouit.

* * *

Une chaude odeur non-identifié parvint aux narines du franc. Il fronça le nez, n'arrivant pas à deviner ce que c'était. En tout cas, il faisait chaud par ici. Il avait l'impression d'être allongé dans un nuage. Le matelas était moelleux et il devait avoir un sacré nombre de couettes dessus. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux bleus violets. En effet, il était dans un lit. Il aurait voulu s'y blottir encore plus, fondre dans ces draps, tellement il s'y sentait bien.

Puis il réalisa qu'il y' avait quelqu'un en train de lui caresser les cheveux, jouant doucement avec ses mèches et effleurant sa joue. Il ne bougea pas, préférant faire semblant de dormir le temps de tout remettre en place. Où était-il ? Il se rappelait s'être évanoui devant un des guerriers. Quelle frayeur, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

Visiblement, on l'avait récupéré et installé dans un lit bien chaud et agréable. La question était : qui ? Stefan ou Nolwenn (ou les deux) l'avait-il suivi au cas où ? C'était l'hypothèse qu'il préférait. Mais la main qu'il sentait sur sa peau fine était trop grande et trop calleuse pour être celle d'un des deux petits roux.

- Pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir, tu sais. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Il devait avouer que la voix de l'homme était douce. En fait, il était soit très gentil, soit il faisait semblant, soit c'était un violeur d'enfants.

Les yeux bleus-violets du franc s'ouvrirent doucement et il examina l'homme en question. Bien qu'assis, il semblait très grand, et musclé aussi. Il était torse nu, portant un simple pantalon en toile et des bottes fourrées. Il devait être en plein entraînement lorsqu'il l'avait récupéré parce qu'il exhalait la transpiration, ce que Francis ne trouvait pas vraiment dérangeant. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds tressés à la va-vite, des tas de mèches s'en échappaient de manière rebelle, et de doux yeux gris qui lui donnaient un petit air de chien battu. Deux longues mèches retombant sur son visage adoucissaient sa mâchoire carrée, l'effet était accentué par ses sourcils qui s'ouvraient vers l'intérieur, comme s'il était en paix.

Impressionnant, mais avec l'air très gentil.

- Qui êtes-vous… ?

- Je m'appelle Léan Marie. Je suis le représentant de ce peuple.

- Le…Le représentant des normands ?

Le petit blond pâlit et se redressa, se levant, tâchant de paraître à peu près responsable. Ah bah bravo, ça faisait une belle image du royaume franc, ça !

- Les normands ? interrogea doucement le viking.

Tout en parlant, il lui attrapa doucement les épaules et le força à se rasseoir sur le lit en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas réagi assez vite et que sa tête avait tapé le sol lorsqu'il était tombé dans les vapes. C'est vrai que son crâne le lançait.

- Oui, normands…C'est le nom que nous, les francs, on vous a donné…Ca signifie « hommes du nord ».

Il déglutit, espérant que l'autre ne s'offusquerait pas du surnom. Au lieu de ça, le prénommé Léan sourit.

- J'aime bien. Si un jour on a un territoire à nous, j'aimerais bien l'appeler…La...Le...La Normandie. Tu ne trouves pas que ça sonne comme une terre verte avec des…Des…Des vaches et des gens paisibles ?

Le franc s'autorisa un sourire en acquiesçant. Finalement, il avait eu peur pour rien. Ce représentant était très gentil, même si son peuple n'avait fait que piller, détruire les villages, souiller les abbayes, tuer les villageois…

D'accord. Méfiance.

- Arrête de plisser tes yeux comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais.

- Hm…Où sommes-nous ?

Oui, il aurait dû poser cette question bien avant. Mais il était trop absorbé par le fait qu'il avait le représentant des normands juste en face de lui. Et qu'il ne savait pas s'il était gentil ou juste flippant.

- Sur un de mes snekkar*.

- A vos souhaits ?

- Non, snekkar, c'est un bateau de guerre.

- Oh…Mais vous m'avez capturé ?!

- Non, non, je ne voulais pas te laisser seul dehors ! Voilà tout. D'ailleurs, tu m'excuseras, je reviens tout de suite. Euh…Tu peux te promener sur le bateau si tu veux, il est à quai.

Le grand viking se leva et sortit de la pièce. Francis le suivit du regard avant de se lever à son tour. Un peu qu'il allait se promener sur ce bateau ! Il fallait qu'il voie de plus près la puissance de ces guerriers du nord.

Il arriva bien vite sur le pont vide. La plupart des hommes étaient dans la cale ou à terre. L'horizon était dégagé et la lune brillait. Elle brillait si bien qu'il vit une ombre le surplomber.

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et un bras l'attrapa.

Il se sentit pressé contre une poitrine douce et ferme, il trouva d'ailleurs la sensation très agréable, et devina qu'il était portée par une femme. Mais, euh, où allait-elle comme ça, sans un bruit, en l'empêchant de crier ?

Il se mit à se débattre en voyant qu'elle marchait sur la proue du navire, attrapant une corde au passage. La cheville du petit franc fut ficelée sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Et la femme le jeta dans le vide.

Un cri aigu perça la nuit, surtout lorsqu'il toucha violemment l'eau. Sa respiration fut coupée sous le choc et il sentit sa jambe être tirée vers le haut. Il était terrifié. Encore plus qu'en rencontrant le représentant des normands. C'était quoi ça ? Un rituel de bienvenu ? Une tentative de meurtre ?

La jeune femme l'attrapa finalement pour le ramener sur le pont. Il n'osait rien dire, grelottant avec ses vêtements trempés dans la nuit froide. Mais il tremblait aussi de peur. A la clarté de la Lune, il vit un joli visage aux traits fermés. Une beauté froide. Des yeux gris à l'air dur. Un carré pratique qui encadrait ce visage impitoyable. Un cercle de fer sur le front.

Une main aux doigts fins mais habitués aux armes qui empoigna ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière. Une voix dure et rauque qui vint souffler à son oreille alors qu'il se retenait de crier de douleur et de peur.

- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je…Je…

- Ne réponds pas, c'est ton droit, mais c'est aussi le mien de te rebalancer dans l'eau.

Horrifié à l'idée de faire un nouveau plongeon, il commença à bredouiller qu'il représentait le royaume Franc, qu'il était pacifique, que le représentant des normands avait accepté sa présence, que la jeune femme était très belle (et qu'elle avait une grosse poitrine) et que, par pitié, il ne voulait pas mourir.

La grande blonde haussa un sourcil dubitatif et relâcha ses cheveux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je…

- YAAAAAAAAAHAAAAA !

Francis manqua l'arrêt cardiaque lorsque quelque chose bondit sur la jeune femme. La grande normande roula au sol et détacha sa hache de son dos pour bloquer son assaillant.

Qui se trouvait être une assaillante.

Que le franc reconnut sans mal pour être Basse-Bretagne.

La petite rousse mordit violemment son adversaire pour se relever et s'épousseter. La valkyrie fit de même en l'observant avec méfiance.

- Tu ne t'appellerais pas Nolwenn, des fois ?

La bretonne sursauta et plissa les yeux.

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Nat et Léanne, ça te dis quelque chose ?

Après un instant de réflexion, la rousse sembla s'adoucir.

- Aaah ! Mais oui ! Tu dois être Léanne, l'adorable petite fille qui était toujours collée à Stefan ! Et puis y'avait cet horrible gamin débile aussi, Nat…Mais quel abruti ce type, il devait avoir trois neurones qui se battaient en duel dans son cerveau, on aurait dû le noyer…Puis en plus il sentait mauvais de la bouche, un truc impossible !

Un long silence s'installa. La normande mit ses mains devant sa bouche, souffla et renifla.

- Mon haleine doit avoir changé depuis.

- Hein ? Non mais je parlais de Nat ! Pas de toi Léanne.

- Je m'appelle Nathalie, et mon frère Léan. On a découvert depuis le temps que j'étais une femme et lui un homme. L'horrible gamin débile, c'est moi.

Un nouveau silence prit place.

- Oh, lâcha enfin Nolwenn.

- Oui. « Oh ».

- …Bon. Et bien…Euh…Mais…Attends…Ca veut dire que c'est vous les espèces de barbare qui n'arrêtent pas de piller nos côtes depuis quelques temps ?!

- Oui.

La bretonne dévisagea longuement l'autre avant de la traiter de barbare. Francis commença à s'en aller discrètement, laissant les deux jeunes femmes repartir dans un combat. Mais il n'eut pas fait quelques pas qu'il retomba sur le premier normand qui se pencha pour le porter et le serrer contre lui, observant de loin les combattantes.

- Qui est cette jeune fille qui se bat avec Nathalie ?

- Euh…Une dénommée Nolwenn qui vous connaissait lorsque vous étiez enfants…Tu te prenais pour une fille avant… ?

- Ah. Oui. Je te prierais de ne pas trop en parler autour de toi, s'il te plaît…Mais…Si elle est là, Stefan l'est aussi ?

Le petit franc acquiesça.

- Oui, Nolwenn est la Basse-Bretagne tandis que Stefan est la Haute…

- Je vois. Bon, tu étais venu ici pour parler diplomatie, pas vrai ? Et si on y allait ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

* * *

Francis s'inquiéta de l'air ennuyé qu'affichait le normand. Il avait déplié une carte et lui avait montré quel territoire, la Neustrie, il comptait leur donner.

- Francis…Il y a un petit problème…C'est trop petit comme territoire.

- Ah ? Mais, mon roi ne veut pas donner plus, je suis désolé, je…

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis le jugement reviendra à Rollon, mon chef. Mais je pense que ce sera trop petit. Tous les territoires autour sont à toi ?

- Non, pas ça, juste en-dessous, c'est la Haute-Bretagne, Stefan donc.

- Je vois. Et bien, au pire, je m'arrangerais pacifiquement avec lui !

Le grand normand fit un sourire rassurant.

* * *

Francis était heureux que l'ancien viking l'ait invité à voir ce qu'il avait fait de ce petit territoire de Neustrie. Comme il l'avait dit, cet endroit s'appelait maintenant la Normandie et les francs et les bretons n'avaient plus eu à souffrir des pillages barbares. Même s'il n'avait pas vu Stefan depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, il se demandait où en était l'arrangement pacifique que Léan avait prévu de faire avec le petit roux.

Il avait donné l'adresse au cocher sans trop faire attention où ça se trouvait, persuadé que c'était sur l'ancienne Neustrie. Aussi, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il reconnut les frontières de la Haute-Bretagne. Qu'est-ce que…Mais qu'est-ce que le normand avait fichu ?!

C'est donc finalement avec angoisse que le franc attendit d'arriver jusque chez le normand. Stefan avait-il eu raison finalement ? Avait-il donné un élan supplémentaire aux vikings pour les envahir ?

- Nous voici arrivés.

Le petit blond descendit, hésitant, et observa la maison de campagne. Visiblement, Léan aimait le calme. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Bien vite, il put entrer et fut accueilli par le grand blond vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon en toile. Il lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Francis ! Je suis Basse-Normandie, à présent !

- Ah, euh, bonjour…A ce propos…Ce territoire…C'était celui d'Haute-Bretagne avant, non ?

- Oui, en effet.

Le normand se contenta de sourire. Francis n'osait pas demander où était passé Haute-Bretagne. Et qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé. Oui, surtout ça.

Stefan était plutôt petit en taille et malgré qu'il se cachait derrière un sale caractère, il était très maladroit (combien de fois il l'avait vu le bras en écharpe à cause d'une marche loupée dans l'escalier ?). Et surtout, il était extrêmement frêle (mais il ne fallait pas trop s'y fier, il avait de l'énergie à revendre, l'animal).

Le grand et imposant normand pouvait le briser en deux d'un seul coup…

- Hum… Léan ? Je peux te demander…Ce que tu as fait de Stefan ?

- Hein ? Oh, il est chez son frère, il avait envie de le voir.

- Lequel de ses frères ?

- Hum…Je me souviens plus…Je sais qu'il est plus vieux que lui.

- Ils sont tous plus vieux que lui.

- Et plus grand aussi.

- Ils le sont tous aussi. Ou presque.

- Ah, et roux !

- Ils sont tous roux, bon Dieu !

- Roux plutôt rouge ?

- Ah, Allistor.

Le franc poussa un soupir. Bon, au moins son voisin allait bien. Enfin, suffisamment bien pour se sentir capable de supporter le casse-pieds qui lui faisait office de grand frère et petit ami. Moui, il devait péter la forme alors.

- Il n'a pas protesté quand tu as pris son territoire ?

Question stupide.

- Si, on s'est même battus. Quand je pense que c'était ce petit garçon roux tout mignon qui m'avait demandé en mariage quand on était petits…Aaah…Mais on ne va pas rester dans l'entrée, viens !

Le petit blond acquiesça et le normand alla l'asseoir sur une chaise, lui donnant une brioche et se mettant à le regarder d'un air attendri.

Décidément, Francis ne savait pas s'il l'adorait ou s'il le trouvait VRAIMENT flippant.

- Dis-moi, Francis, tu as des frères et sœurs ?

- Plus ou moins…Plus moins que plus.

- Tu t'entraînes à te battre ?

- Euh…Pas vraiment, enfin, quand j'étais petit avec Gaule mais depuis…

- Gaule ? Tu connaissais Gaule ?

- Oui, je suis son fils.

Le grand blond sourit.

- Je suis le fils de Scandinavie !

- …C'est pas la femme qui s'est un jour énervé contre Gaule et l'a tabassé ?

- Probablement, elle a sûrement tabassé toutes les anciennes nations ! Tu voudrais que je t'entraîne, petit franc ?

- Euh…

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir dire oui, là. Bizarrement, il entendait une voix lui dire « N'ACCEPTE PAAAAS ! C'est un BARBARE ! UN RUSTRE ! FUIS ! ». Tout aussi bizarrement, cette voix ressemblait à celle de Stefan. Pourquoi avait-il la voix de Stefan dans la tête ? D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois. Ca commençait à l'inquiéter là. Le breton avait dû lui jeter un sort.

- Et bien…Hm…D'accord.

Et il espéra ne pas regretter sa décision.

* * *

*Le mot « drakkar » n'a jamais été employé par les normands. Ca a été utilisé plus tard par les historiens occidentaux.

Lean : ...Tu pensais que j'étais un violeur d'enfants ?

Francis : Baaaah...Un mec qui capture les enfants et les regarde en souriant bizarremment...

Stefan : MON TERRITOIRE BARBAAAAAAAAARE !

Review ? :3


End file.
